


Oblivious Love - IwaDai Sidestory Oneshot

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: Iwaizumi and Daichi are two individuals who are friends and have set up their friends to confess their love but what if they're going through the same thing with being dense about each other's feelings towards one another.Daichi finds his feelings like he has a problem and has no idea that he likes Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi doesn't think much about it but when things really do start, they can never stop.PS: You also don't need to read Mysterious Love to get it... I mean maybe you do but most of the scenes in the M.L are in Oblivious Love so you won't be behind!(THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL)
Relationships: Implied Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Oblivious Love - IwaDai Sidestory Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to point out before reading, first, I did not expect myself to get support with this idea but thanks to those who do want to see it, so bon appetit here is your food.
> 
> Second thing, as I've said in the summary, this is not a sequel or anything this is just a side story oneshot of IwaDai in their perspectives, there will only be hints of OiSuga only in between and the ending scene... I tried my hardest to try put some in there...
> 
> Thirdly, I don't know but I think I've made Daichi and Iwaizumi too OOC? Maybe just me? IDK! I did my best XD
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy the, probably last of anything relating to Mysterious Love that I will be putting out!

_ It was after the match against Dateko as Karasuno had made it into the third round. Daichi was trying to find both Kageyama and Hinata. They said that they were going for a toilet break before they leave the gym and go back to Karasuno. _

_ “Hinata! Kageyama! Are you two in here?!”  _

_ Daichi opened the bathroom door but only to find someone else than the other two. He stood there a few seconds to just find out who the guy standing in front of him was. _

_ It was none other than Seijoh’s ace, Iwaizumi Hajime at the sink washing his hands. He twisted the tap off and they stared at each other.  _

_ That was until Iwaizumi broke off the silence, “Karasuno’s captain right?”  _

_ Daichi’s heart jumped a little, “Oh! Uh, yes! You’re Seijoh’s ace… Iwaizumi Hajime, right?”  _

_ “Yeah. Sawamura Daichi?”  _

_ Daichi nodded his head, “Um... Have you by any chance run into Hinata and Kageyama in the bathroom?”  _

_ “No… I don’t think so.”  _

_ “Ok, thanks anyway. See you guys tomorrow in the third round,” Daichi turned around and began to walk off out of the bathroom. _

_ “Hold on!”  _

_ Daichi immediately stopped midway and turned his head over, “Huh? Something wrong?”  _

_ Iwaizumi stood there, he didn’t know why he stopped Daichi in the first place. He gulped and nervously laughed, “Sorry, do you want me to help you find them if that helps? I know we’re in different teams but I’m not as bad as Trashykawa, so I won’t be that awful like him.”  _

_ “Oh… What about your team? Aren’t they leaving yet?”  _

_ “Nah, Trashykawa usually has fans to sign stuff and get interviewed with so it usually takes a while until we go back to school. So, you want a person to help or not?” Iwaizumi asked with a grin on his face.  _

_ Daichi was surprised, he never expected their ace to be the only genuine one in the team so far from what he’s seen. Maybe they weren’t as bad as he thought during the practice match and rumours.  _

_ He smiles back, “That would be helpful, thanks.”  _

_ “Daichi! I’ve found Hinata and Kageyama-!” Suga burst through the door, accidentally hitting Daichi with the door. “Oh, you were here.”  _

_ A red mark appeared on Daichi’s forehead as he just stared at Suga, “Not even a sorry?”  _

_ “You seem ok enough. We’re about to head out, are you ready? Oh. Did I interrupt something?” Suga asked, looking over to Iwaizumi. “I’ll wait at the front, the others are there too.”  _

_ After Suga left the bathroom, “Are you ok?” Iwaizumi asked back, staring at Daichi’s forehead that had a tint of red on it.  _

_  
_ _ “I’ll be ok, I’ve been punched by Suga many times that are way harder than that. I guess you don’t have to help. Thanks anyway for volunteering to help. Is there any way I can repay you?”  _

_ “You don’t need to, I didn’t do anything,” Iwaizumi replied, confused.  _

_ Daichi nervously laughed, “I guess so but I would feel bad if I don’t do something to pay you back, you know? Here, I’ll give you my number, just text me whatever you want that I can afford to repay you. Maybe hang out for some food or something?” _

_ He grabbed out a piece of paper and pen that so happened to be in his bag and wrote his number, giving it to Iwaizumi.  _

_ “Are all Karasuno members like this?” Iwaizumi curiously asked. He took the piece of paper and put it inside his jacket pocket.  _

_ “I don’t know. I like to be nice once and awhile. I know a good ramen area, I’ll pay if you want to come.”  _

_ The ace thought for a while and shrugged his shoulders, “Sure, why not. You should probably go now, I’ll text you first.”  _

_ “Ok, thanks again,” Daichi replied, walking out of the bathroom.  _

**_(Did I just use the same scene from M.L but edited it a little just because I was lazy? Yes, yes I did)._ **

“Daichi! Take care of your little sister and brother! I’m going to the grocery shop for a bit to buy some dinner for us!” His mum yelled at the doorstep outside before she was going to close the door. 

Daichi snapped out of his thoughts, “Ok! Be home soon!” Daichi shouted back from his room. His mum had a loud voice that could be heard from at least 7 metres away so he could easily hear her with his door closed. 

He pushed himself away from his desk, taking his phone with him, and walked outside to go to the living room. His brother and sister were both doing their own thing as Daichi sat at the couch, continuing to stare at his phone. 

“Brother! What are you looking at?” His sister asked, jumping onto the couch as she was beside Daichi. 

“I’m just looking through my messages.” 

“Is it Su-kun?” 

Daichi laughed, shaking his head, “No, it’s someone else.” 

“I only thought you talked to Su-kun because he’s the only friend you’ve got,” she replied, tilting her head a little confused. 

An arrow struck through his chest, “O-Of course I have more friends than just Suga. Why would you think that?” 

“You only bring Su-kun here.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“It is.” 

“Not.” 

“Is.” 

“Not.” 

“Is.” 

Daichi gave up with his little sister and sighed. His phone suddenly vibrated, making him jump and focus on his phone. 

_ Iwaizumi: This is Sawamura right? _

A small smile lit upon his face as his sister just stared at him, confused why he was suddenly smiling. She looks at the screen, “Who’s… Iwa… Iwa-kun?” 

Daichi completely forgot that his sister was still here, “U-Uh just a person I met…” He looked back on his screen and texted something back. 

_ Daichi: It is!  _

_ Daichi: Sorry, was a little too enthusiastic?  _

_ Iwaizumi: Huh? What do you mean? _

_ Daichi: Uh nevermind!  _

_ Daichi: So… About the ramen? _

_ Iwaizumi: Oh yeah, I know a good place that we could go to.  _

_ Iwaizumi: Do you want to go to yours or mine? _

_ Daichi: I don’t mind at all! Whatever you think is best _

_ Iwaizumi: Ok, I’ll send you the location. _

_ Iwaizumi: When are you free? _

_ Daichi: I’m free on the weekends _

_ Iwaizumi: Yeah same.  _

_ Iwaizumi: Is Saturday ok? _

_ Daichi: That’s fine with me _

_ Iwaizumi: Ok, see you there.  _

_ Daichi: Bye _

Daichi sighs, leaning against the couch, his sister seemed very intrigued, “Ramen?” 

“Yeah, I said I would pay for ramen.” 

“What? I’m confused…” 

He chuckled and patted her head, “Don’t worry. I won’t be at the house for a while on Saturday. I’m eating with a friend on that day.” 

“Ohh.” 

_ Ba-dump.  _ Daichi raised a brow, feeling a little weird at the heart for some reason. Why was it beating so fast? Did he not get enough sleep? He didn’t have any sugar either so he couldn’t be going through a sugar rush or something. 

He placed a hand where his heart was and his face slightly felt hot all of sudden. There must be something wrong with me… He told himself as he got up from his seat and wanted to check his temperature if he got sick or something. 

“Where are you going, Brother?” His younger brother asked, pausing from playing with his toy cars. 

Daichi looked over to his two siblings and laughed, “I’m going to get a thermometer, I’m not feeling too well for some reason.” 

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok?” His sister asked back as Daichi nodded his head. 

Daichi was a few minutes early than Iwaizumi had told him but he didn’t mind waiting. He was always the early one for anything, he took out his phone and went into their chat. 

_ Daichi: I’m already here _

_ Daichi: Don’t worry if you’re not close yet _

_ Daichi: Take your time, I don’t mind waiting _

A little longer and Iwaizumi arrived by running, he looked like he was going to be out of breath. Daichi smiled, “I told you that you can take your time. You didn’t need to run.” 

Iwaizumi was catching his breath and looked up, “I couldn’t have just left you here alone.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I can’t protect myself out there?” 

“I never said that. It would’ve been rude of me if I let you wait here,” he replied! He visited not too long ago actually.” 

The other two looked at each other, a little confused, and then looked back, “Who?” 

“A boy… I’m not too sure… Anyways! What would you two like for today?” 

“I’ll have my usual,” Iwaizumi replied. 

Daichi looked at the menu and smiled, “I’ll have a regular shoyu ramen.” 

“Huh? I didn’t know you liked shoyu ramen, Sawamura. It’s a coincidence, Iwaizumi also likes shoyu ramen.”

“Really? I had no idea,” Daichi looked over to Iwaizumi, surprised, “it’s my favourite thing to eat.” 

“It’s like you two were made for each other!” The owner laughed.

Iwaizumi and Daichi had a trace of red on their cheeks, not making any contact with one another. The owner walked into the kitchen to get the noodles ready for them. 

Daichi nervously laughed, trying to change the subject, “S-So, is it really alright if we eat together? I-I mean because we’re in different teams I mean…” What was he even talking about right now? 

“You’re the one who suggested it, Sawamura.” 

“B-but you agreed to it!” Daichi stuttered back, standing up straight in his seat as Iwaizumi let out a laugh. 

“You know, Sawamura, you seem the type to be gullible.” 

“Huh? Me? Gullible? I think you’ve got the wrong person in your head right now, Iwaizumi.” 

Iwaizumi was amused and leaned closer to Daichi, “Really? I guess I need to know you better,” he grinned afterward, sending Daichi’s heart away as it was like it was going to rip out of his chest.

“A-Ah, I guess so…” A blush appeared on the captain’s face as he looked the other way. Why was he acting like this? Is he crazy or something right now? 

The chef came back with the two bowls of ramen, “Here ya go! Enjoy!” 

“Thank you for the food,” they both replied as they started to dig into the food. They didn’t talk to each other much when they were eating. 

Iwaizumi looked over to Daichi subconsciously as he looked back, “Something wrong?” 

“No, it’s nothing. Am I making it boring for you?” 

“W-What?! Of course not! I’m the one who invited, it should be saying that instead!” Daichi replied, shaking his head vigorously. 

He laughed, “Good. How’s the ramen? Is it good?” 

“Mhm, it’s good, you usually come here with Oikawa?” 

“Yeah, it’s only sometimes though, not all the time. It’s just when he wants to talk or rant about something.” 

“Ohh, so you’re like his only talk buddy.” 

Iwaizumi groaned, “Not in that way please, Sawamura. It’s much worse. He’s a chatterbox when he talks, it’s annoying. I’d rather trade him to someone else.” 

Daichi laughs at him getting a small glare from Iwaizumi, “Sorry, you’re just too funny, Iwaizumi.” 

“You’re not forgiven.” 

“Come on, don’t be like that.” 

“Nope.” 

“Iwaizumi, it was just a joke!”

“Don’t care.” 

Iwaizumi was like a little kid with his cheeks puffed out and looked away from Daichi.

“I’m paying for the food, at least forgive me.” 

The ace peeked out of one eye to see Daichi with a small pout on his face and couldn’t help but blush at how adorable he looked. 

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, “Fine.” 

Daichi smiled, “Thanks.” 

They finished up as Daichi was going to pay for the total, “I’ll pay for ours,” Iwaizumi interfered with Daichi’s payment.

“Huh? You don’t need to, I bought enough money to pay for the both of us-” 

“I’m paying for ours,” he repeated and shoved the money to the owner who took it. 

Daichi stood there, surprised as Iwaizumi grabbed the change and farewelled the owner, “Well? Aren’t you coming?” 

“R-right! Thank you again!” 

The two left as the owner leaned against the counter with a grin on his face, “They’re totally into each other.” 

“I wouldn’t say that stuff, you still have a reputation, Chef,” one of the female workers replied.

“Hey! They look good together! I can’t help it!” 

“And it’s weird to do that, you shouldn’t be forcing two people together.” 

“I’m not forcing, I’m just… on the boat you know?” 

She looked at him with disappointment written on her face, “Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” 

Iwaizumi and Daichi walked to a nearby park and sat down at a bench. They both had no idea what to talk about and it was just an awkward mess between them. Daichi peeked over at the corner of his eyes to stare at him, admiring the view. There was a thin smile on Iwaizumi’s face which made Daichi’s heart beat faster than it needed to be already. 

“Um-” 

“Do you-” 

They both stopped at their sentence, staring into each other’s eyes, and looked away, “You can say what you wanted to say,” Iwaizumi replied as he didn’t look back. 

“O-Oh. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get something to drink?” 

Iwaizumi looked over to the brunette, amused, “That was what I was going to ask you too.” 

“Haha, I guess we do think similar.” Daichi laughed, pointing to the vending machine with his thumb, “do you want me to get them?” 

“Nah, I’ll go get it. Do you mind what you drink?” 

“Mm… No, I don’t mind.” 

“Ok, I’ll be right back,” Iwaizumi got up from his seat and walked off. 

Daichi waiting patiently but panicking at the same time. He mentally screamed, ‘Seriously Daichi?! What was that performance out there!? Who the heck says, ‘I guess we do think similar’?!’ 

He would probably be laughed at if Suga and Asahi heard about this. Everyone knows Daichi as the serious one out of the team but was this a new side of him that he didn’t know about!? If people found out that Daichi is the one who’s the blushing mess right now, who knows what kind of rumours could be spread out there.

“Everything ok?” 

He snapped out of his thoughts, his dark browns meeting olive-green eyes, “Yeah. Don’t worry about me.”

Iwaizumi handed him the canned drink as he took his seat again. They both open the can and take a sip before talking again. 

“How are things going on with Karasuno?” 

Daichi looked over from staring at the sky, “Oh. We’re doing alright I guess…” 

“Hm. Our team is trying our hardest to get finals again. After our loss against Shiratorizawa, we can see where we need improvements. Aside from Ushiwaka, their middle blocker is an annoying person as well.” 

“Middle blocker…? Are they?” 

He nodded his head as he took another sip, “The most irritating blocker in the world.” 

“I think you’re overestimating them, Iwaizumi…” Daichi replied, nervously laughing. He did not want to imagine how this guy was annoying compared with other middle blockers, also known as the Nekoma captain out of all people. 

“I’m not really. If you guys seem to verse against them, good luck with them. They have both brute force and defense on their side. They are worth the title.” 

“Were all your spikes blocked?” 

“Mhm. It pissed me off, still pisses me off even now.” 

There was a fiery passion that just erupted around Iwaizumi, Daichi slightly backed away from the intensity. 

“At least you’re in good shape. We were in pieces after we lost to you guys, it had to take us a whole day to be able to get the team back together. Our third years had to decide if we wanted to continue to play or worry more about our futures.” 

Iwaizumi looked over with a frown, “You are still playing, are you not?” 

“Of course I am. Our goal is to see it through the end. Besides, I wouldn’t want to miss a chance to beat you guys again.” 

“Don’t get too overconfident, Sawamura. We’re not playing easy either,” Iwaizumi replied with a grin. 

They both had finished their drinks as they headed off to go back home. They both soon stopped at an intersection and had to go separate ways.

“I’m going right.” 

Daichi blinked a few times and only just realised they’ve hit an intersection, “Oh. I’m going left…” 

“I guess this is where we’re splitting off then.” 

“Yeah… I enjoyed today… Thank you.” 

Iwaizumi puts his hands in his pockets, having a hint of blushing on his cheeks, “S-Same here… We should do it another time…”

“Mhm, do you want to talk later on the phone? I mean if you want to!” 

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll text you when I get back home, you do the same.” 

Daichi was surprised that he agreed to his suggestion and smiled, “Ok, talk to you later, Iwaizumi.” 

“Likewise.” 

On Monday, Iwaizumi had an earful from Oikawa about some boy that he ate food with or something. He couldn’t stand hearing it and it was seriously annoying the shit out of him. 

“I don’t need to hear about your life, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi shouted, cutting off whatever the brunette had to say to him. 

“But Iwa-chan~! I was getting to the good part!” 

“It’s 6:30 in the morning, I don’t want to hear you talking to whoever this, ‘Kou-chan’ is! It’s just us two that are here at this time!” 

Oikawa pouted, sulking in the corner. Iwaizumi sighed, he would rather be talking to Daichi right now rather than dealing with this piece of trash. 

“Alright fine, and then what happened?” 

The brunette lit up and grinned, “As I was saying! I gave him my number and we've been texting with each other non-stop!” 

“Ok… is that it?” 

“No! Wait and listen! You are bad at being patient. I should be telling this to Makki or Mattsun.” 

Iwaizumi couldn’t hold his anger back anymore. He threw a ball and spiked it at Oikawa, “What was that for, Iwa-chan?!” 

“For you to be unconscious so Hanamaki and Matsukawa can arrive faster!” He yelled back, spiking another ball to Oikawa. 

“OW! IWA-CHANN!!” 

After Iwaizumi left him alone, there was still no one here, because Oikawa had called Iwaizumi in to tell him something very important. Oikawa was looking at his phone, “I’m going to call, Kou-chan~!” 

“Do what you want. I don’t care,” Iwaizumi replied, staring at his phone instead. 

“Wait, do you think Kou-chan would be asleep right now?” 

“I don’t care.” 

Oikawa sighed, “Iwa-chan, you’re useless when it comes to these things.” 

“One more word and I’ll give you a bleeding nose.” 

The brunette shivered in fear and didn’t say anything as he pressed the phone button. He waited for the grey-haired friend to answer back. 

“Hello?” It was familiar but was lower than their usual voice. 

“Kou-chan! It’s me! Did I wake you up?” 

Oikawa heard some groaning on the other side of the phone, he was probably stretching, “Yeah… You did… Why did you call me so early?” 

“I was just checking up on you~!” 

“Is that it…?” 

“Kou-chan! I’m being very nice to you by calling you! At least you won’t be late!”

“6:45… Really?” He asked back. 

“Kou-chan!!” 

“Shut up, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi shouted back in the background, annoyed as he couldn’t think straight right now. 

“Who was that…?” 

Oikawa looked over to his friend and poked out his tongue, “Oh don’t mind him, Kou-chan! Mind if we continue to talk?” 

“Hm… Oh… ok. I’ll be getting ready anyway…”

Iwaizumi glared at him but looked back to his phone, he was texting someone, and that someone is Daichi. 

_ Hajime: I didn’t wake you up, did I? _

_ Sawamura: No, you didn’t.  _

_ Sawamura: Did you need something? _

_ Hajime: No _

_ Hajime: I just wanted to do something _

_ Hajime: Shittykawa called me at 6:30 to tell me something _

_ Hajime: And it wasted my time _

_ Sawamura: Haha  _

_ Sawamura: I’m not that surprised _

_ Sawamura: What was it about? _

Iwaizumi was about to type something back but another message soon appeared after that.

_ Sawamura: That’s only if you want to tell me!  _

_ Sawamura: I’m forcing you or anything!!  _

Iwaizumi chuckled, he could tell whenever Daichi was feeling flustered from messages. It always has to say something like, ‘I’m not forcing you or anything!’ whenever it’s something that he finds not that secretive or private. 

“Hey! What are you two doing here so early!?” 

The two third years turned over to see their other two third years friends, standing at the entrance of the gym. 

“Oh, Shittykawa was the one.” 

“Hey! Was not!” 

“Yeah, you were. You called me out here at 6:30 and wasted my time,” Iwaizumi replied.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other, confused, “What are you doing on the phone, Oikawa?” 

“Oh! I’m calling Kou-chan!” Oikawa grinned but made the other two even more lost. 

“Who’s Kou-chan?” 

“Just a boy that he met or something,” Iwaizumi answered and looked at his phone, replying to Daichi’s messages. 

_ Hajime: Don’t worry about it _

_ Hajime: Just about some boy that Trashykawa met _

_ Hajime: I don’t know, I kind of ignored him most of the time _

  
  


Matsukawa raised a brow, “And who are you texting to, Iwaizumi…?” Trying to peek at who he was texting but Iwaizumi closed his phone. 

“No one important.”

“Yeah right, spill,” Hanamaki replied, trying to grab Iwaizumi’s phone out of his hand. 

He dodged Hanamaki’s attempts at snatching it, “It’s no one.”

“Fine,” he sighed, giving up and puffed out his cheeks. 

Iwaizumi looked at his phone and smiled, seeing what Daichi had replied to his message. 

_ Sawamura: Oh, haha.  _

_ Sawamura: Must be hard. At least you don’t need to put all your members into their places _

_ Sawamura: Have you seen my team? _

“Cute.” It was at this moment, Iwaizumi knew, he fucked up. 

“Did I hear what I think I heard…?” Hanamaki asked, looking over to Matsukawa. 

“I think you heard you think you heard because what I heard, might be the same as what you heard…” 

Both of them ganged up on Iwaizumi, “Who is the person you’re texting!? You don’t call anyone ‘cute’ before!!” Hanamaki exclaimed, trying to grab the phone once again. 

“I’m telling you! It’s no one!” 

“Seriously though, who is it!?” 

Oikawa muted himself in his call with Suga since he was taking a morning shower. The brunette looks over, “What’s going on?” 

“Oikawa! Iwaizumi called someone cute on the phone!” Hanamaki shouted back before Iwaizumi could stop him from telling the one who he didn’t want to know about this. 

“What?! Iwa-chan!?” 

“I swear to god, it’s no one!” 

“Who is it Iwa-chan?! I can help youuu! Tell your friend, Tooru!” Oikawa started to gang up on Iwaizumi also and it was just a big mess for Iwaizumi to get rid of. 

_ Ba-dump.  _ It was break time as Daichi has been wondering for the past few hours why he’s been feeling so weird towards Iwaizumi. He walked over to Suga and took a seat in front of his desk and spun the chair around so he could face Suga. 

Suga was doing his notes for the previous class as he noticed something rumbling in front of him. He perks his head up, “Daichi? Something wrong?” 

“Uh… I want to ask you something…” 

“What is it about?” Suga asked, closing his book and giving his fullest attention to Daichi. 

He gulped and nervously laughed, “W-Well you see… I feel like there’s s-something wrong with me…”

“What do you mean? Do you want me to bring you to the infirmary?” 

Daichi firmly shook his head, “Not in that way. It’s something else…” 

“Like what?” Suga asked back, tilting his head to the side, confused. 

“U-uh… What do you do if your heart is acting weird toward someone…?” 

Suga didn’t say anything, worrying Daichi a little but a small smile appeared on his lips which confused the other, “Daichi. Tell me. What do you think of them?” 

“H-Huh?” 

“Close your eyes. Think about them and tell me what you think of them.” 

Daichi gulped, slowly closing his eyes and thinking about the certain ace in Aoba Johsai. 

**_“I’ll pay for ours.”_ **

**_“Huh? You don’t need to, I bought enough money to pay for the both of us-”_ **

**_“I’m paying for ours.”_ **

A smile appeared on Daichi’s face which was amusing to Suga, “They’re generous.” 

**_“Well? Aren’t you coming?”_ **

“Unexpected in many ways.” 

**_“I told you that you can take your time. You didn’t need to run.”_ **

**_“I couldn’t have just left you here alone.”_ **

**_“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you implying that I can’t protect myself out there?”_ **

**_“I never said that. It would’ve been rude of me if I let you wait here.”_ **

“Thoughtful.”

The thought of Iwaizumi’s olive-green eyes connecting with Daichi’s dark brown eyes was breathtaking to him. 

“They have beautiful green eyes.” 

**_“Don’t get too overconfident, Sawamura. We’re not playing easy either.”_ **

“Competitive.” 

Suga has never seen Daichi like this before, it was also that he had no idea if he was the same person. Daichi slowly opened his eyes, “Is that good?” 

Suga coughed a little, “Yeah…” 

“S-so? Do you know what’s wrong with me?” 

He sighed back and leaned back on his chair, “You’re so dense, Daichi… You have feelings towards them.” 

“Feelings?” 

“Yeah, like romantic feelings. Who are they?” 

Daichi was speechless, so nothing was wrong with him. It was just that he has feelings for Iwaizumi… He couldn’t believe it, his heart was still pounding and it could hear it, going louder and louder. 

“I-I like them…?” 

Suga nodded his head, “I could help you, are they in our class?” 

Daichi slowly shakes his head, “No… they’re from another school…” 

“Oh? Which one?” 

“Y-You know! N-Nevermind!” Daichi slammed his hands on the table and spun the chair around, striding out of the classroom. 

Suga watched him leave and sighed, “I feel bad for whoever he likes… Daichi’s the densest person they could ever meet.” 

Iwaizumi sneezed out of nowhere as Oikawa looked over, “Iwa-chan, are you catching a cold?”

“No. Someone’s talking about me…” 

Oikawa laughed, “Who would talk about you, Iwa-chan?” 

A deserved punch went onto Oikawa’s shoulder as he yelped in pain. His half-eaten milkbread dropped onto the ground. 

“Nooo! My milkbread! How could you?! You’re a murder, Iwa-chan!” 

“Your fault.” 

Oikawa suddenly changed the topic with a smirk on his face, “Who is this person? Who do you like, Iwa-chan?!” 

“It’s none of your business for the last time!” Iwaizumi yelled back as it was the 5th time he’s asked him today. 

“Wait, so you do admit you have a crush on them? Iwa-chan! I can help you!!” 

“I don’t need your ‘help’!” 

“At least tell me what their name is!!” 

“No,” Iwaizumi took another bite of his food and Oikawa was not giving up from the looks of it. He thought of the plan to change the topic, “So, how’s your ‘friendship’ with this Kou-chan?” 

“Hm? Kou-chan? We’re doing good! We were talking during class time too but he was late apparently.” 

“No duh he was.” 

“Iwa-chan! It was not my fault!”

“I would say 5 percent was ‘Kou-chan’ and 95 percent was yours. What’s his actual name?” Iwaizumi asked, raising a brow. 

Oikawa grinned and crossed his arms, “You won’t believe it but he’s in Karasuno.” 

“Karasuno…?” 

“Yup! Sugawara Koushi! He’s the setter that I called, ‘Mr. Refreshing’, remember?” 

“Oh… the one who messed with us for a bit?” 

Oikawa nodded his head, “Yeah!” 

Iwaizumi mentally noted that he was talking to Daichi and Oikawa was talking to Karasuno’s number 2. Is this a coincidence or something? He still shouldn’t tell Oikawa who he likes because he can’t stand another minute talking about Daichi and him. 

Daichi was curled in a ball in his bedroom, ‘I am really in love with Iwaizumi? There’s no way… He could never like me back either… Is there a point in telling him? No. You shouldn’t Daichi. It’ll just make things awkward if you confess to him and he doesn’t like you back. We’re not even that close either.’ 

His thoughts were interrupted by a small ‘ding!’ from his phone. The screen had lit up as he got out of his seat and grabbed it off his desk. 

_ Iwaizumi: Hey, are you there? _

Daichi’s heart skipped a beat and his hands started to get a little shaky. He took a deep breath, “Calm down, Daichi… He’s just a friend…” 

_ Daichi: Yeah I am _

_ Daichi: Something wrong? _

_ Iwaizumi: No not really _

_ Iwaizumi: Shittykawa couldn’t stop pestering me today  _

_ Daichi: Why? _

He waited a bit as Iwaizumi didn’t seem to be answering the question for some reason. It concerned him a little if the topic was a little too private or something. 

_ Daichi: Is it something private? _

_ Daichi: Sorry. _

Daichi is thinking that Iwaizumi doesn’t want to talk about it. On the other hand, Iwaizumi was sweating, like literally sweating. 

“I can’t tell him it’s about him! He’s going to ask why!!” He screamed to himself as he grabbed onto his hair.

“Quiet down, Hajime! I can hear you from here!” His mum yelled at the living room as Iwaizumi relaxed.

_ Hajime: It’s not private but… _

_ Hajime: I’d rather not say… _

_ Sawamura: Oh ok _

_ Hajime: Sorry  _

_ Sawamura: No worries :)  _

He felt his face changing in temperatures, his cheeks were rosy, has he fallen in love with Karasuno’s captain? 

Iwaizumi placed his phone down to collect his thoughts and took a deep breath, “He wouldn’t like me… right?” 

“Argh!! I don’t know!!” 

“Shut up Hajime!!” His mum yelled once again that even the neighbours could ever hear her, aka, Oikawa. 

Speaking of the devil, he has received a message from none other than Oikawa Tooru in the evening. 

_ Shittykawa: Iwa-chan! Guess what! _

_ Hajime: What? _

_ Shittykawa: I’m going to Kou-chan’s house on Saturday!! _

_ Hajime: Oh great. What did you blackmail him this time? _

_ Shittykawa: I didn’t blackmail him! _

_ Shittykawa: Iwa-chan! I’m not that mean! _

_ Hajime: Yeah right _

_ Hajime: So. You just asked him like that? _

_ Shittykawa: Mhm~!  _

_ Hajime: Don’t fluke this up _

_ Shittykawa: When have I? _

_ Hajime: Don’t want to mention them _

_ Shittykawa: That’s what I thought. _

_ Shittykawa: Anyways. I heard your mum yelling, what’s going on? _

_ Hajime: None of your business _

_ Shittykawa: OMG! _

_ Shittykawa: Is it about your secret lover?! _

_ Hajime: Where the hell did you get that from?! _

_ Shittykawa: The brain, duh Iwa-chan  _

_ Hajime: I’m leaving. Bye _

_ Shittykawa: IWA-CHAN!!  _

_ Shittykawa: Don’t leavee!! _

Iwaizumi went out of the chat between Oikawa and him and went back to Daichi’s chat instead. He stared at their messages and clicked to change Daichi’s name. He typed into it and changed it to something different. 

_ Hajime: Hey Sawamura _

_ Hajime: Can you chat today? _

_ Daichi ❤️: Hm? Why not _

A smile was brought to Iwaizumi’s face as it was enough if he could just do that minor change and be able to talk to Daichi more. 

A week has passed by and Iwaizumi arrives in Oikawa’s classroom to check on him like he usually does. He sees the brunette staring at his phone with a frown on his face for some reason. He raised a brow and approached him anyway. 

Oikawa ruffled his hair into a mess that Iwaizumi wanted to laugh about but held it in, “What’s got into you? Already facing problems?” 

“Am not!” 

“You expect me to believe that? Usually, you would talk about Sugawara when I arrive, what happened?” 

“Nothing’s wrong, what are you talking about?” 

“I’ve been stuck with you more than enough to know when you’re lying. What happened?” He repeated with a more serious tone. 

The brunette shifted his eyes away, “It’s… it’s nothing important.” 

“Yeah right and you expect me to believe that it’s ‘nothing important’? You two were getting along well, did you two get into a fight?” 

Oikawa flinched when he addressed the ‘fight’ and Iwaizumi knew what was up, “So it was a fight, what was it about?” 

“Look, Iwa-chan, as much as I like you trying to help me, I don’t want to talk about it,” Oikawa's lips turned into a frown, and stared down at his desk. 

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, he knew when Oikawa was serious about something. If he were to say something that would probably get him into a worse mood, “Suit yourself I guess.” 

The ace walked out of the classroom to go to his own, “Something has happened, it must’ve been during that time when he told that he and Sugawara were going to hang out.” 

He entered his classroom, getting some hellos from his classmates but he just took his seat and grabbed out his phone. 

_ Hajime: Do you know anything about Sugawara right now? _

_ Hajime: Shittykawa isn’t feeling like himself today because of Sugawara _

_ Hajime: He won’t tell me what happened _

Iwaizumi placed his phone on the desk, screen down, and leaned against his chair, “Daichi… Please tell me you know something about it…” He bit his lip and waited patiently for a response. 

Daichi entered his classroom to see Suga’s head buried in his arms. He was concerned, placing his bag on his desk and walked over to the sleeping vice-captain, “Suga! Wake up! This isn’t time to sleep.” 

“Five… more… min...utes…” 

“What happened to you Suga? You seem like you haven’t slept for nights,” Daichi asked, concerned for Suga as he continued to be half-asleep. 

“Just… a bad day weekend...” He replied tiredly. 

“What happened?” 

“Doesn’t matter too much… Just… Wake me up when it’s class… I’m too tired to talk…” 

Suga went back to sleeping, Daichi walked back to his desk and heard some vibration in his bag. He was amused to receive messages at this time of day. 

_ Iwaizumi: Do you know anything about Sugawara right now? _

_ Iwaizumi: Shittykawa isn’t feeling like himself today because of Sugawara _

_ Iwaizumi: He won’t tell me what happened _

Daichi blinked a few times, never expecting to get texts from Iwaizumi at this time of day. Sure, they may be close but he never expected to get messages early but then again, he did text him 6 something in the morning before. 

Daichi re-read the messages and raised a brow, confused at what Iwaizumi was talking about. It might’ve been something that hasn’t been said from Suga. 

_ Daichi: I didn’t know Suga and Oikawa talked to each other _

_ Daichi: Suga isn’t feeling his best either, he’s sleeping right now _

_ Daichi: He said that he had a bad weekend _

_ Iwaizumi: Wait _

_ Iwaizumi: Sugawara never told you? _

_ Daichi: I had no clue. Would that explain why Suga is acting like this? _

_ Iwaizumi: Well I did just say that Oikawa isn’t feeling well because of Sugawara. _

_ Daichi: Right… Sorry _

_ Iwaizumi: You didn’t have to apologise, you know? _

Daichi sheepishly laughed at what Iwaizumi replied and looked up to Suga who was still napping. 

_ Iwaizumi: So you don’t know anything that happened on weekends right? _

_ Daichi: No clue _

_ Iwaizumi: Can we meet after school?  _

_ Iwaizumi: I don’t have any practices today because it’s a Monday _

_ Daichi: Um sure.  _

_ Daichi: Where? _

_ Iwaizumi: Do you know the park that we stopped by during our hangout day? _

_ Daichi: Do you want to meet there? _

_ Iwaizumi: Yeah, is that ok? _

_ Daichi: No problem _

_ Iwaizumi: Good, I’ll see you there. _

_ Iwaizumi: In the meantime, can you keep an eye on Sugawara? _

_ Iwaizumi: I’ll do the same with Shittykawa too. _

_ Daichi: OK. _

_ Ba-dum.  _ Daichi takes a deep breath, that conversation is finished, ‘I’ve got to do something with our relationship… Please just end my heart’s suffering for you, Iwaizumi…’ He told himself in his head and bit his lip. 

He ignored it for now and got up from his seat, “Suga, time to wake up, the bell is about to ring.” 

The third-year setter slowly lifted his head, closing one eye with a finger rubbing it, “Oh… thank you Daichi…” He let out a yawn and rubbed the other eye. 

Daichi was worried for his friend, was there more than Suga was hiding from him? Is he a true friend if he doesn’t even know about this? He shook his head and began to walk off to his desk, confusing Suga as he watched him do that. 

‘Just give him some space, he’ll tell you eventually… when he’s ready…’ Daichi told himself as the teacher walked into the classroom. 

His patient did take the best of him as it was lunchtime and there has been no change in what Suga’s feeling right now. He had to do something right now, “ _ Suga. Can we talk privately for a second?”  _

Suga lifts his head from sleeping again at lunchtime, “Huh…? Sure…?” He got up from his seat and Daichi led the way. 

They stood outside where there wasn’t anyone around, “Why did you call me out here, Daichi?” Suga asked. 

“I’m your friend Suga, right?” 

“Huh? Where is this coming from? Of course, you are,” Suga replied with a smile.

“And I know when you want boundaries about things you don’t want me to know about.” 

“Daichi, if you have something that’s bothering you, you can tell me.” 

Daichi clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath before continuing, “Was there something that happened between you and Oikawa on the weekends?” 

That was when Suga had completely stopped, his breath stopped, “W-What d-do you mean?” 

“I just want to know, don’t worry I’m the only one who knows about it. Is Oikawa the reason why you’ve been acting like this?” 

Suga gulped, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daichi. S-Stop messing around,” he replied, trying to laugh but Daichi was dead serious. 

“I know I shouldn’t push you to tell me but I’m your friend, Suga. I care about your health and you as a friend. You’re hurting yourself Suga, I as a friend, should be there to help but I’m helpless if you can’t tell me what’s going on. Please Suga… I think I deserve to know… As a person who’s been by your side for a while now and will continue to…” Daichi replied, bowing his head down and biting his bottom lip. 

There was silence between the both of them, Suga was completely speechless with his mouth wide open, “I can’t help you Suga if you don’t tell me.” 

“I know… And I’m sorry…” Suga spoke back in a calm voice. 

Daichi lifts his head, “Huh?” 

“I shouldn’t have left you completely lost,” Suga replied with a frown on his face, “Stuff had happened between Oikawa-san and me ever since the preliminaries. Do you remember when you saw both of us together in the bathroom?” 

“Yeah…” 

“That was our first talk and stuff started to make us closer as friends. I accidentally bumped into him after Seijoh lost to Shiratorizawa and I asked if he wanted to go to the mapo tofu place that I took you and Asahi too. Then he gave me his number and we started to text each other.” 

“So you two already know each other well then…” 

“Yeah. He wanted help with English homework and asked if I could help him. So he came to my house and then that’s when things happened and now we’re like this…” 

Daichi frowned, staring straight into Suga’s eyes, “What happened?” 

Suga let out a laugh but then stopped, “I haven’t told anyone so you’re going to be the only one who knows… I have feelings for Oikawa-san.” 

Daichi widened his eyes but tried to stay composed, “Did you start after you started talking to each other?” 

“No. It was way later than that. I’ve liked him ever since my third year of middle school…” 

“When you were in Nagamushi?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And does this affect what happened between you two?” 

“Ever since I started to develop my feelings for Oikawa-san, at first, I had no clue I had feelings for him. I had never experienced something like this, I thought I was going crazy,” Suga had a sad smile like he had given up, “the more I thought about him, the more my heart went crazy over him. So I started to write letters, not necessarily love letters for Oikawa-san to read but for me to let out emotions.” 

“Suga…” 

Suga shakes his head, letting Daichi know that he wants to finish, “On that Saturday, he found them… Now I don’t know what to do, Daichi. Is this what rejection feels like?” Tears flooded Suga’s eyes, they were tears that he'd been holding for a while and letting them out now. 

Daichi walked up closer to Suga, placing his hands on his shoulders, “I’m glad that you’ve shared what happened. Give Oikawa some time, he probably doesn’t know what to do either. Remember that he’s been with girls, this is a new thing to him.” 

Suga laughs, “You sound like what my mum said, Daichi.” 

“This isn’t a time to laugh about it Suga. I’ll ask Iwaizumi about it later.” 

“Iwaizumi? Do you mean the ace in Seijoh? You know him well, Daichi?” Suga questioned, raising a brow while Daichi only just noticed what he said. 

He let go of Suga, “Haha! I have no idea what you’re talking about Suga! We should go now! The last period is about to start!” 

“Hey wait Daichi! Tell me!” Suga exclaimed, seeing that Daichi began to walk off without him. “Daichii!!” 

“I’m not going to tell you!” 

“Wait! Is it the one you have feelings for?” 

The captain stopped mid-step and knew that he had been figured out. Suga caught up behind him, “It is, isn’t it?” 

Daichi nervously laughed, scratching his cheek, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Suga…” 

“Daichi. Does he know about this?” Suga’s face was dead serious and that made things harder for Daichi to cover up.

He gave in and sighed, “No… He doesn’t.” 

  
“Do you plan on confessing at all?” 

A small smile escaped on Daichi’s lips, “No. I think… it’ll be weird if he doesn’t like me that way. I mean, it would ruin our friendship.” 

“Do you not want to risk it at all?” 

He shook his head, “I think it’ll be for the best. If he confesses to me first I’ll say my feelings back but if it never happens I guess that’s my rejection.” 

“Daichi-” 

“You’ve got a better chance than I do, Suga. I mean, who can’t like you?” 

Suga frowned, “Stop looking down on yourself. You know that’s not true.” 

“Suga…” 

“You’ve helped me out, at least, let me help you.” 

“There is nothing you can do about it, Suga… I’ll just have to get used to it,” Daichi replied, staring down at the concrete floor. 

“So, Iwaizumi. What’s with the downer over there?” Matsukawa asked, pointing to the brunette who was quietly eating his milkbread. 

“Not too sure.” 

“Must’ve been dumped by another girlfriend because he was too obsessed with volleyball,” Hanamaki replied, making sure that Oikawa had heard him. 

Yet there was no response from Oikawa, no whining, no shouting, no glaring, it had honestly freaked out his friends. 

“Well this is strange, Oikawa Tooru has changed into the depressed mode. What do we do, fellow friends?” Hanamaki asked, standing up from his seat and looking down at Iwaizumi and Matsukawa. 

Iwaizumi swallowed his last bite, “Trashykawa, if you don’t tell us what’s going on, I’m going to jump serve a volleyball over to your direction.” 

Oikawa didn’t say anything to that either, he continued to eat his milkbread in silence. Iwaizumi groaned, annoyed at the setter, and stood up from his seat, “We all know it’s about Sugawara and it happened on the weekends. What happened, Oikawa?” 

“It’s none of your business…” 

“Ha? Would you like to repeat that?” Iwaizumi asked, pissed off with a scrunched up face as he was being pulled back by the other two. 

Oikawa stood up from finishing his milkbread, “I’m going to head down now… I’ll see you guys later…” 

As there were three pairs of eyes watching Oikawa leave the rooftop, Hanamaki and Matsukawa stared at Iwaizumi with suspicious faces. 

“Who is this ‘Sugawara’, Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki asked and eyed closely at the ace. 

“The person Oikawa has been chasing and talking about for a while now. He goes by ‘Kou-chan’ as well.” 

“Ohh! Him! Did they hang out with each other during the weekends?” Matsukawa asked back.

“Yeah. That’s where they argued.” 

Hanamaki hummed, “The name sounds familiar for some reason… Sugawara…” 

“Well whoever he is, don’t you think we should do something with Oikawa right now?” Matsukawa suggested while Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders. 

“There isn’t much we can do, he won’t spit out one word about it.” 

As the three third years were talking about Oikawa’s behaviour, a few small flashes lit up on Iwaizumi’s phone in his bag. 

After school had finished, Iwaizumi quietly waited for Daichi to arrive. He leaned against the side of the small slide and stared at his phone, reading the messages that Daichi had sent him before at lunchtime. 

_ Sawamura: Hey Iwaizumi _

_ Sawamura: I just got word on what happened  _

_ Sawamura: I’ll tell you later after school _

“Iwaizumi!” 

Speaking of Daichi, waving his hands at the ace and running up to him, “Sorry… Did I keep you waiting?” 

“No, I just arrived a few minutes ago,” Iwaizumi replied and put his phone away, “so, how did you get Sugawara to tell you what happened? I couldn’t get a single word out from Shittykawa.” 

Daichi stood up straight with a frown, “It wasn’t easy. Suga took some time to tell me what happened.” 

He explained to Iwaizumi about the situation as he gave Daichi his fullest attention, “And that’s what happened…” 

Iwaizumi puts a finger on his chin, “Well Trashykawa was oblivious to the fact that Sugawara likes him. To be fairly honest, Oikawa does like Sugawara too but now Oikawa is very confused because he knows about Suga’s feelings now.” 

“So we should come up with a plan to make them make up, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

  
“Any ideas?” 

“No, not really…” Iwaizumi replied, sighing, “thanks for your information anyway. This makes life much easier to get straight to the point with Shittykawa later. I’ll message you later tonight if I manage to talk to him on the phone instead.”

Daichi nodded his head and had the subconsciousness to say, “And also Iwaizumi.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’ve been wondering for a while now, do you like Oikawa? You know, like more than a friend?” 

Iwaizumi was amused, why did Daichi think that he would like Oikawa? They’re just good friends, “Why would you ever think that? We’re just childhood friends, to be honest, I hate his guts to no end but I still care for him as a friend. Something wrong with that Sawamura?” 

Daichi was flustered, shaking his head and completely regretting that he ever asked, “Not at all! Sorry I ever asked! I’ll be heading off now, I have sisters and brothers to take care of!” 

“Wait, Sawamura!” Iwaizumi called out but he was already so far but reached his hand out, “Daichi!” 

“D-Did I hear you correctly, I-Iwaizumi?” He stopped and slowly turned over to Iwaizumi, completely shocked. 

Iwaizumi had the softest smile on his face, “Call me Hajime.” 

“H-huh?” A blush appeared on Daichi’s cheeks and his heart rapidly beat. 

“Since we know each other well, I don’t want to keep calling you, ‘Sawamura’. I’ll talk to you later, Daichi.” 

“A-Ah right! See you later, H-Hajime…” Daichi replied quietly but enough that Iwaizumi could as he walked off in a rush. 

Iwaizumi smiles, watching Daichi leave the park and placing a hand on his heart, “I did it… I finally did it!” 

It was during class the next day and even with their small peep talk, Suga hasn’t been getting better. A rolled-up book hit the top of Suga’s head, “Sugawara! Pay attention,” 

“Sorry…” Suga rubbed his eyes and continued to take notes off from the board. 

Daichi clenched his pencil that he was holding, “Suga…” 

He took out his phone, putting it under the desk, and quietly tried to up the chat between him and Iwaizumi. 

_ Daichi: Suga isn’t doing any better _

_ Daichi: How about Oikawa? _

“Sawamura Daichi! Do I need to confiscate your phone?” The teacher walked up to Daichi’s table, darkly looking down on him.

“No, sorry…” He puts away his phone and gets back to his work. 

_ Hajime: Better than yesterday _

_ Hajime: His mood changed slightly today but refuses to talk to me _

“Suga-san! The ball!” Tanaka exclaimed as it was too late and Suga was hit with a volleyball. 

“I’m so sorry!!” Hinata apologised, bowing his head up and down. 

Kageyama was glaring at Hinata, blaming it on him, “Boke Hinata Boke!” 

Daichi picked up his phone and saw the two messages from Iwaizumi before. 

_ Daichi: Sorry, didn’t realise that you replied back _

_ Daichi: Suga just got hit by a volleyball right now _

_ Daichi: He still got bags under his eyes. _

_ Hajime: No problem, it’s ok _

_ Hajime: So Sugawara’s real bad. I’ve thought of a plan.  _

_ Daichi: What is it? _

_ Hajime: Tell Sugawara to go to the park that we went to last time _

_ Hajime: Tell him that you’ll be there at 5 _

_ Hajime: Don’t go. I’ll tell Oikawa the same thing.  _

_ Hajime: If he questions anything then just say it’s a surprise  _

_ Hajime: You’ll treat him mapo tofu if he comes _

_ Daichi: I’m a little afraid at how well you know Suga already _

_ Daichi: It’s kind of scaring me Hajime _

_ Hajime: If you have a Trashykawa in your group then you will know a lot of people and interests _

_ Daichi: Haha, I guess you’re right. _

__

Daichi smiles at his phone, “Daichi-san! What are you doing? Are you talking to a girl?” Nishinoya asked, poking his head as the captain quickly put his phone away. 

“No. Get back to training.” 

“But you’re not even training, Daichi-san!” Hinata replied, pointing to the captain.

Daichi sighed, putting his phone back inside his bag, “Fine, fine.” He walks over to Suga, “Hey Suga, are you free later?”

“Huh? Why?” 

“Do you mind if you meet me at the nearby park we know?” 

Suga raised a brow, “Why?” 

“If you come I’ll treat you for mapo tofu.” 

“You will?” Suga suddenly lit up as Daichi nodded his head. 

“Alright, what time?” 

“Uh… 5 o’clock sharp.” 

“Today?” 

“Yup.” 

“Can’t we just walk there together?” 

“That would ruin the surprise. I’ll be there waiting. Thanks a lot, Suga.” 

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows, walking up to the brunette who was curled up into a ball during their training session. 

“Hey, Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa looked up into Iwaizumi’s eyes and had a frown plastered on his face, “What is it?” 

“Do you mind if you can meet me at 5 at the park?” 

“Huh? Why should I?” 

“Cause I said so. Now do you want to meet there or not? It’s important.” 

Oikawa did look like he didn’t want to go but sighed, “Fine~ but you need to owe me milkbread.” 

“Can guarantee you that, it’s only if you show up by the way.” 

“Fine, fine. 5 o’clock right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why can’t you tell me now?” 

“As I said, it’s important and it needs to be private,” Iwaizumi replied, rolling his eyes and walking off from Oikawa. 

Oikawa eyed Iwaizumi, suspicious, “What are you planning, Iwa-chan…?” 

“Where are you, Hajime? I don’t see you anywhere…” Daichi asked as he was on the phone with Iwaizumi. 

“Pst! Over here!” 

Daichi removed his phone away from his ear and looked over to see the ace waving at him. He ended the call and hurried over to the bushes and hid where he was. 

“Are we going to spy on them?” 

“Yeah, I want to see what happens. One of them will show up soon enough.” 

“Hajime, it’s only 4:50.” 

Iwaizumi looked at Daichi’s dark eyes and looked away, trying not to be hypnotised by them, “Safe than sorry.” 

He chuckled and agreed with him as he stared at the orange sky above them, “You’ve got to agree that the view looks nice.” 

“Shh, quiet,” Iwaizumi whispered, covering Daichi’s mouth with his hand. 

Suga was walking into the park, looking confused but also relaxed. Daichi looked up to Iwaizumi who was still covering his mouth. He had to say that his hand was warm on his face. 

Suga took a seat at the bench they sat on before and waited for what he thought was Daichi. He let out a yawn, “What time is…? How late can Daichi be?” 

Daichi felt a little bad for leaving Suga there but Iwaizumi held Daichi closer as his back was against his chest. Red cheeks were dusted on as he felt like his heart was about to explode or something. 

“Iwa-chan~! Where are you~?” 

Now, it was the thing that Iwaizumi and Daichi had wanted to happen. Their two best friends find each other once again and confess their feelings to one another. 

“O-Oikawa-san…?”

“Kou-chan.”

Suga started to fiddle with his fingers, “S-Sorry, Daichi told me to meet him here. I-I didn’t expect you to be here…”

“Iwa-chan told me to meet him here too. I’m guessing the two of them ganged up and brought us here.” 

“Oikawa-san… I’m sorry for what happened that day. It ruins your image, right? I’ll burn all the letters and I’ll get rid of my contacts.” 

“Huh?” Oikawa didn’t expect this to happen. “Wait-!” 

“I’m weird right…? A guy that likes you? You don’t like me back, right? I understand if you don’t want to be my friend either. You have all the right to not like me. I mean, who goes writing about the person they like and hides them all?” Suga replied with a small smile on his face. 

“Suga…” Daichi muttered quietly to himself as Iwaizumi looked over to Daichi. He held his hand, squeezing it tightly but also surprised Daichi. 

“Kou-chan, that’s not-!” 

“I’m sorry, Oikawa-san!” Suga cries. 

Oikawa swiftly grabs onto his wrist and pulls him into a tight embrace. “Oikawa-!?”

“Please don’t run away now!” 

“H-huh?” 

“You just confessed your feelings but you’re just running off like that?!” 

“B-but I thought that-?!” 

“Koushi! Listen to me for just a minute!” 

Suga stopped as he was still in the embrace, “I never should’ve pushed you, it was wrong of me to do that. I was so surprised, hell, even happy? I didn’t know how to act so I was shocked for the most part. I feel horrible for hurting you. Even now I would beat myself up because of that.” 

“Oikawa-san-” 

“Koushi, please… let me finish…” 

“Ok…” 

“I’ve been looking for a very long time.” 

“You have?” 

“I’ve been trying to search for who wrote the letter to me. I still have it and keep it till this day, just hoping to find them. Now I’ve found them and it turns out to be the person I like,” Oikawa replied as Suga’s jaw dropped, “I’m in love with you, Sugawara Koushi. To write all those letters about me, I feel so special and complete.” 

Suga’s lips quiver and let out a sniff, “-Ru…” 

“Say that again, Koushi…?” 

“Too...ru…” he repeated as he was crying now. 

Tears started to appear in Oikawa’s eyes too, “Say… say that again…” 

“Tooru…” 

“I love you…” Oikawa hugs Suga tighter and he hugs back. 

They both are still in each other’s hold, they were staring into each other’s eyes as they glistened in the moonlight. Oikawa places a hand on Suga’s cheek, trying to get rid of the tears but they keep flowing down. He slowly leans in towards Suga and connects their lips. 

Iwaizumi and Daichi were hiding in the bushes and had watched the whole thing happening. They smiled at each other, tightly squeezed their hands, forgetting that they were holding each other’s hands. 

The two of them were together, both satisfied and happy, “Oh yeah, Daichi’s owing us mapo tofu. I can invite you and Iwaizumi to come. He’s paying for all us.” 

“Really? That’s great! I’m not trying your demon recipe though!” Oikawa grabs onto Suga’s hand and they begin to walk off out of the park. 

The two in the bushes got up from their spots, Iwaizumi turned towards Daichi raising his brows, “You are?” 

“You planned that part didn’t you, Hajime?” Daichi asked and glared towards the ace. 

He shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face, “You will never know, Daichi.”

“Hajime!” 

“Come on, I’ll walk you home,” Iwaizumi replied, grabbing onto Daichi’s hand and pulled him towards the direction where they were leaving.

“Wait hold on-!” 

They walked through the street as there was an awkward silence between them again. They didn’t let go of each other’s hands but they couldn’t say anything to each other. They soon arrived at Daichi's house and the sun had fully set. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright walking back home? I mean it’s dark out there, I could ask my mum if you want to stay here for the night.” 

“No, I’ll be ok. I can protect myself.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Iwaizumi nodded his head and smiled, “Before you go. I want to tell you something as well.” 

“What is it?”

“I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while… Maybe around the time, we met at the park before.” 

Daichi tilted his head, confused, and didn’t get any of the signs that Iwaizumi was trying to put up. He placed his hand on his cheek, it was warm and his cheeks didn’t feel so cold. 

“Hajime?” 

“I like you, Daichi.” 

The three words Daichi didn’t expect to hear tonight or any at all. He was taken to surprise, his mouth was open and he staggered a little. 

“I-I…” Daichi stuttered and was speechless, “I-I don’t know what to say…” 

“Do you like me back, Daichi?” He asked, continuing his soft smile that made Daichi burst red. 

“I-uh… um… y-yes…” Daichi replied, in a blushing mess as Iwaizumi laughed at his face.

“Your cheeks are getting warm, Daichi,” he slowly started to lean towards him and Daichi knew what was going to happen. 

Their eyes closed slowly and their lips had connected. They pulled back and put their foreheads together, looking into their mesmerising eyes. 

“You haven’t replied to the question,” Iwaizumi commented with a grin on his face. 

Daichi puffed out his cheeks, “I thought my ‘yes’ was enough.” 

“It’s not,” he pulled Daichi towards him in a tight hug and was being a little stubborn and protective with the hug. 

He smiled, “I like you too, Hajime.” 

“Good because I’m not going to ever let you go if you don’t want to.” 

“Ahem. You’ve got some explaining to do, Mister.” 

The two turned around to see a woman standing outside the door. Daichi immediately lets go of Iwaizumi, “M-Mum! Haha! What brings you here?!”

“Haha, don’t play with me, son. Remember who's been with you for your whole life! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating a boy?” 

Daichi gulped, “M-Mum look!” 

“And you didn’t even invite him for dinner!?” 

Daichi stopped talking and blinked, “Huh?” 

“My poor son-in-law has to face this disastrous household because he wasn’t being served dinner by his family! My poor boy! Come inside and you-!” His mother pointed to Daichi, “-need to do some explaining.” 

“Son… in law?” Iwaizumi questioned, confused but was pushed in by Daichi’s mum. 

They got inside into the living room with Daichi’s dad sitting at a couch and four kids surrounded Iwaizumi and looked at him very intensely, “You’re brother’s boyfriend!” They all said at the same time and pointed at him. 

“Don’t do this to me…” Daichi groaned, seeing that his siblings had probably watched the whole confession. 

“What can we call you?” One of the girls asked, eagerly. 

“Uh… Hajime is fine…” 

“I think Haji-kun sounds good!” She exclaimed back to her other siblings who nodded their heads. 

One of the brothers grabbed onto Iwaizumi’s track pants and pulled a little, “Do you like dinosaurs, Haji-kun? We can play together!” 

“Come on now, we don’t need to force him,” Daichi replied but was interrupted by Iwaizumi’s sudden reply. 

  
“I like dinosaurs, especially Godzilla.” 

“God… zilla? That sounds so cool! What is it?!”

“I’ll bring a DVD next time, we can watch it together.” 

“Yeah!” 

Daichi was pleasantly surprised at how well Iwaizumi could handle kids, “Do you have siblings, Hajime?” 

“Hm? No, I’m an only child but I would always like the idea of having siblings.”

“Then come by so often! We don’t mind and I’m sure the kids don’t mind either! We do need another babysitter other than Daichi,” Daichi’s mum chimed in with a smile on her face. 

“Mum-” 

“I think that’s a good idea too. Besides, you’ve only bought Suga-kun here. It’s nice to see a fresh face and a new school in our household,” his dad replied, looking up from his book. 

Iwaizumi smiles, putting an arm around Daichi’s waist at the back, “I think that’s a good idea too.” He pecked Daichi’s temple with a smile. 

“Stop teasing me!” Daichi exclaimed and his family all laughed at him. 

A few days later, Iwaizumi and Daichi entered a familiar small restaurant to meet up with some friends. 

“Oh! They’re here! Daichi! Iwaizumi!” Suga waved to them as they were already sitting at a table. 

The two walked towards the table and sat down at the two seats that were reserved for them. Oikawa grinned at the both of them and looked like he was going to tell them something, “You two look awfully close, is there something you’re not telling us?” 

“Huh? What are you talking about, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi asked, glaring at the brunette. 

“I can say that this a double date if you just admit your relationship to me and Kou-chan~!” 

“I think we shouldn’t be so forceful, Tooru,” Suga scolded, Oikawa pouted and was giving puppy eyes.

“Kou-channn!” 

Daichi looked at Iwaizumi, raising a brow as he nodded his head. They had gotten better at communicating with the nods and looks, “There’s something we need to announce to you two.” 

Oikawa and Suga stopped ‘flirting’ with each other, “What is it, Daichi?” 

“We’re dating,” Iwaizumi finished the sentence off as he was calm and collected about it. 

The other two stared into space, completely confused, and then looked at each other then back to Iwaizumi and Daichi. 

“Dating…” Suga muttered and stood up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table, “Dating?! And you didn’t tell me, Daichi!? When?! How?!” 

“Calm down Suga, it was only 3 days ago.” 

“Wait… That was the same day when Tooru and I got together from your set up… suspicious…” Suga replied as he eyeing Daichi and Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa nodded his head in agreement and crossed his arms, “I think there’s a case we need to investigate, Kou-chan.” 

“Maybe before you investigate, eat some food first,” the owner replied, placing down one bowl of mapo tofu in front of them. “Dig in!” 

“Thank you for the food.” 

Oikawa immediately took the spicy powder away from Suga before he could grab it, “Hey! What’s that for, Tooru? Give it back!” 

“Nah uh. We’re not having your demon recipe today, you’re not eating it either.” 

“Tooru~!” 

Daichi chuckled, “He did it before I could do it.” 

“Daichi! What’s so bad about having a little more spice in your life?” 

“If you want to take toilet breaks then go ahead. I’m good with my bowl,” he replied, shielding his bowl from Suga. 

“At least you’re going to pay for our lunch. We can eat whatever we want,” Suga grinned, reminding Daichi about his mistake.

“Yeah… Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Hajime.” 

“No problem, I’m going for seconds,” Iwaizumi replied as he was stuffing his face with mapo tofu. 

Daichi glared at his boyfriend, “You’re meant to be helping me pay for the check, not encouraging them.” 

Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders and grinned, “I’ll give you kisses later as a payment.” 

“Wow, who knew Iwa-chan was so cheesy~” Oikawa smirked, “he learned it from the best.” 

Suga raised a brow, “Sure… Thought I would say Iwaizumi is better than you with pick up lines.” 

“Are you already breaking up with, Kou-chan!?” Oikawa gasped and pouted, sad. 

“Just eat, Tooru.” 

“Yay~, Kou-chan doesn’t hate me~!” Oikawa smiled happily, taking a spoonful of mapo tofu, “I’ve got to say, you two’s relationship from what Kou-chan told me about Daichi-kun’s side and my information about Iwa-chan, are like very oblivious like you two had no idea that you liked each other.” 

“And you two’s one are complicated,” Iwaizumi fired back, taking another spoonful. 

“No! You’re meant to say ‘mysterious’! It sounds more interesting!” 

“So?” 

“So! That means, you’re love was oblivious love, and Kou-chan and I’s was mysterious love!” 

“What are they talking about?” Daichi asked, whispering to Suga.

He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his food, “Must be a childhood friend thing.” 

“Kou-chan! Don’t be jealous!” Oikawa exclaimed, hugging Suga as he was chewing his food. 

“I never said I was, Tooru…” 

“It’s ok! You’re my number 1!” He continued to say a bunch of things that Suga was getting a little annoyed because he wanted to eat.

Iwaizumi quietly put his right hand on Daichi’s right which was on the table, “Something wrong, Hajime?” 

“No, I just felt like holding your hand.” 

Daichi laughed, “Stop it. I don’t think I can take any more if you continue to do these things.”

“I’m just glad you’re here,” he replied, squeezing his hand tighter.

Daichi returned the smile and nodded his head, “Same." 

**Author's Note:**

> We've made it to the end of this big journey! 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who's supported, Mysterious Love! I can't be any more grateful for those who love it and left comments, kudos, and enjoyed it! I hope this story gets some support from the IwaDai fans out there since it's a cute rarepair to write about~!
> 
> Also, I don't know if anyone would be curious but... I had a list of things that I needed in this fic. Haha... Sounds funny right? Yeah... It's pretty funny... Really just wanted to do some justice for IwaDai.
> 
> Aim:  
> \- Get at least 4.5k words on this oneshot  
> \- Make it IwaDai as much as possible  
> \- OiSuga hints  
> \- IwaDai and OiSuga ending 
> 
> And I did it! Thank you for everyone's support once again! I really enjoyed writing out this whole story and coming up with what was going to happen next! Keep supporting Mysterious Love and let me know what you think about this fic! <3


End file.
